Quando eu não amar mais você
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Amar é muito mais que sensações corporais ou caprichos de criança. Hermione bem sabe disto, e por isso sofre. Seria tão mais fácil ignorar e aceitar o rótulo que as outras pessoas impunham... Mas ela sabia que amar era muito mais que convenções.


**Quando eu não amar mais você...**

**Flash-Back**  
Gina franziu o cenho. – Do que está falando?

Hermione se permitiu lhe oferecer um sorriso cruel e amargo. – Quem é você para falar de amor, comigo? Você não sabe o que é amor, Ginny. Pois acredita que ele seja uma cota de atração, fantasias infantis e uma dose de interesses em comum. Tem confiança que, por ser esbelta, bela e por sabe ser interessante, deve conquistar o afeto daquele que "ama".

A ruiva a encarou atônita. – Herms...

A morena continuou a fitando com ares de indiferença, estava furiosa. – Acredita que seu "amor" vai resistir ao tempo por razões frívolas. Não há espaço para frivolidades no meu mundo, Ginny, então, por favor, guarde seus comentários estúpidos para si mesma – acrescentou rudemente.

A boca de Gina estava ligeiramente aberta, ainda em choque. - O que há com você?!

Hermione tremia de ódio mistura à frustração dos pés à cabeça. Incapaz de guardar por mais tempo seus pensamentos. - Onde você estava, Ginny, quando ele mais precisou? Onde você estava quando todos pensavam que Sirius Black queria machucá-lo, para dizer no mínimo? Onde você esteve quando, no quarto ano, todos desacreditaram dele? Onde você estava quando Umbridge ameaçou azará-lo com uma maldição imperdoável? ONDE VOCÊ ESTEVE?! – indagou cerrando os punhos. – Como pode pensar em apenas compartilhar seus bons momentos?! Nem ao menos sabe que, hoje, ele teve novamente pesadelos com o maldito Voldemort... – Gina estremeceu sob o nome, e Hermione sentiu mais vontade de azará-la. – Ou de qualquer coisa que se passou no último mês que Harry, Rony e eu passamos viajando.

-Ele não quis me contar!

-Assim como não quis levá-la consigo, e você SEQUER fez objeção! – a ruiva a encarou ofendida.

-O que posso fazer se ele confia mais em _você_ que em mim? – indagou com os olhos estreitos, sem esconder o sarcasmo.

-Confiança se conquista, Ginny – disse secamente.

-O que está querendo dizer agora? Que não sou confiável?

Hermione riu sem emoção, meneando a cabeça de um lado a outro. – Que você é uma tola – comentou. - E eu, por estar discutindo isto com um tolo, o sou ainda mais – disse num suspiro, antes de afastar.  
**Fim do Flash-Back**

**Talvez eu consiga me livrar de você, e olhá-lo com um sorriso amigável apenas, disposta a ouvi-lo falar sobre **_**ela**_**. Talvez eu ria de seus desenlaces amorosos, explicando que nada é tão confuso ou complicado quanto você pensa, enquanto eu me quebro por dentro lembrando-me de minha falta de consideração para comigo e de como eu tenho propensões a ser masoquista. E então eu posso consolá-lo quando, na verdade, sou eu quem precisa de conforto... Posso até mesmo me prontificar a falar com **_**ela**_**, acalmar seu animo, fazê-la voltar para você; e eu, certamente, estarei, na mesma noite, chorando sobre meu travesseiro, em minha cama, odiando-me mais ainda. Por ser uma covarde.****  
****Talvez, mais tarde, me enterneça ao observá-lo ao lado dela. Divertindo–me com a visão de sua concepção tão errônea do que é amor. E quem sabe então, eu pare de me iludir esperando que você se torne meu príncipe valente de armadura disposto a ir ao inferno para ter meu amor...****  
****E, vai saber... Talvez eu arranque esse limbo que é você de meu coração quando me der conta que eu ainda tenho a mesma posição em sua vida que há anos atrás. Sou sua melhor amiga. Apenas a sua maldita melhor amiga -- sinto muito se não posso mais esconder a amargura. Sabe de uma coisa, talvez isso o choque: pois é, não sou perfeita.**

**Sou, apenas, aquela que esteve ao seu lado em todos os momentos, aquela que abria mão de tudo para ajudá-lo. Aquela que sempre temeu por você, e apesar de tudo, sempre o amou, mesmo quando você não estava com humor para ser gentil com ninguém. Sou aquela que sempre o repreendeu quando assim pensou ser necessário, ainda que fosse bem melhor para você ouvir dos lábios **_**dela**_** que estava certo, que fizera bem. Sou aquela que se doa sem restrição a você. Que quebrou centenas de regras ao seu lado, quando tinha horror ao ilegal. Aquela que esteve em todos os seus jogos estúpidos de quadribol, vibrando e rezando apenas por você. Foi sempre a primeira que estava ao seu lado quando algo mal aconteceu, e a última a me afastar. Sou aquela que o compreende com um olhar. Se eu pudesse... eu sempre o terei sob minha vista e proteção. Eu impediria que se ferisse e seria ainda mais superprotetora. Conheço você como se fosse eu. E posso decifrar cada expressão em seu rosto, sei que você pode fazer o mesmo quanto a mim. Será que isso não é o suficiente para ser visível aos seus olhos?****  
****Eu sei que sou sua razão. E que estou mais tempo que o aconselhável em sua mente. E eu sei que me ama e se preocupa... Do seu modo. Eu sei que você não a ama da maneira certa... Ainda que não tenha se dado conta. Eu sei que precisa desesperadamente de mim. Também sei que você não é bom em demonstrar seus sentimentos, mas, aos meus olhos, você transparece. Porque apenas eu posso entendê-lo quase completamente. Não vê? **_**Eu sou você, seu tolo**_

**Talvez, algum dia, faça gracejos do quanto estão bem (são feitos) um para o outro sem ter que forçar um sorriso. Ou talvez, eu consiga demonstrar toda felicidade que não sinto ao vê-los juntos, e quando eu lograr ser tão convincente quanto todos os meus sorrisos forçados têm se mostrado até aqui, eu consiga convencer a mim mesma que realmente sinto tal felicidade... E aí, talvez eu esteja liberta de você. **

**É engraçado... Você nem me nota. Não quando **_**ela**_** está ao seu redor.****  
****Eu queria odiá-lo, quando pareço transparente, invisível aos seus olhos. Mas apenas posso sentir angustia. Nunca poderei odiá-lo, faça você o que faça. E eu me odeio por isso.****  
****Me odiava por te amar, e por não conseguir dominar este sentimento. Odiava-me por não ter auto-respeito e simplesmente, quando era minha vontade, não tê-lo mandado ao demônio, longe o suficiente. Acho que nunca o fiz porque, sabia que, se me obedecesse, afastando-se, era eu quem mais sofreria. Porque temia que tê-lo mais longe iria aumentar minha angustia e... o meu amor.****  
****Me odiava por não conseguir mostrar que apenas eu posso realmente fazê-lo feliz. Eu me odiava por ainda sofrer e sentir remorso ao vê-lo com **_**ela**_**. Odiava invejá-la...**

**Eu não vou odiá-lo por ter me feito apaixonar, mas, você deve saber, a culpa é toda sua.****  
****Não vou forçá-lo a me amar, mas eu realmente desejo que ao menos sinta e reconheça uma minúscula parte de toda devoção que lhe dispenso.****  
****Eu queria... ah... eu desejo fervorosamente todas as noite, que você suma de minha cabeça, que se afaste de meu coração... Mas, pela manhã, eu rezo para que nunca se afaste de mim...**

**Mas estou resoluta: Vou agir como sua melhor amiga e tratá-lo o mais platonicamente que puder. Vou tentar interferir menos na sua vida, de modo que já não seja tão insubstituível para você e, desse modo, invariavelmente você se distanciará e, assim, será mais fácil perceber que, pra fazer a verdade, na sua vida, eu nunca foi insubstituível. Vou fazer questão de esquecer do seu sorriso tímido e sem jeito. Vou me aventurar num relacionamento e, assim, vou pensar com menos freqüência em você. Depois, eu vou conseguir ignorar sua presença enquanto estivermos um mesmo aposento... E, então, talvez eu não ame mais você.**

**Oh, Deus, a quem estou tratando de enganar?****  
****Quando eu não amar mais você... Terei parado de respirar.**

A jovem amassou com fúria aquele pergaminho, como se assim pudesse tirar de si também qualquer sentimento, jogando-a longe de sua vista. Ela secou com brusquidão, até mesmo certa violência, o rosto.

-------------

Coloquei um pouco de como eu me sinto toda vez que penso em HG. E de como eu me sinto em relação ao maldito momento em que li Harry Potter pela primeira vez (Estou meio sensível hoje –- rola os olhos).  
Só pra variar um pouco, eu não gostei. Além do fato desse troço ter ficado bem repetitivo. E ter sido feito em um momento de súbito desconcerto de minha parte quando à série Harry Potter.

**A fic parece estar incompleta, eu sei. Deixei em aberto para, mais tarde e talvez, se me der ganas, acrescentar mais um ou dois capítulos.**

PS: Ainda não tenho certeza porque pus como HH.Visto que parece-me mais que bem "sem shipper".

Obs.: Será que finalmente eu consegui fazer um drama razoável? Vai saber...


End file.
